headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Andorra/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's created by FranceSwitzerland. Andorra will have brown hair with a light brown skin and a happy face. He also has a big mouth, small nose, big green eyes and normal ears. When you activate his Power Button, he will transform in a butcher. He knocks the opponent with a sausage. When the opponent knocks that sausage, he is flat for 3 seconds. Andorra gets then a chance for open goal. Power Shots Andorra has 2 Power Shots and an Counter Attack Cheese Shot (Ground Shot) A table with a lot cheeses will appear on Andorra's side. Andorra will make some cheeses. He also throw some cheese parts to the opponent, when he knock it he is unconcisious for 2 seconds. On a random time, a big cheese will come on the field and roll to the opponent's goal. This Cheese is very hard to counter. When the opponent knock it he will be hard pushed away and sometimes he will be flat for 5 seconds. The best way to hold this, is to staying close to Andorra. Then the chees push you back but you can hold it. This is a bit similair to Italy's Power Shot, but the ball will go faster and it is harder to hold. But when you stay too close to Andorra, he will smash you hard away and you are disappeared for 5 seconds. Its a 100% goal for Andorra then. After the Power Shot there are some yellow cheese pieces on the ground. The table also disappear. Sausages Shot (Air Shot) Now there comes a table with a lot sausages. Andorra makes 3 very long sausages. They will all go to the opponent's goal. They goes very fast and all push the opponent away. 1 of the sausages have on the back the ball. The opponent can't see which sausage this is. He has 33,33% chance. The sausages push the opponent hard away so that make is harder for the opponent. When the opponent knock the ball he will disappear and the sausages also. After 5 seconds the opponent will come back but the sausages not. Only sausage pieces will be on the ground. The ball will catch hard away and its hard for Andorra to get the ball under control but the most time he succeed in it. The best way to hold it, is again waiting near Andorra, so you can alread knock one of the sausages. This not always succeed and because its a choice Power Shot, you must have luck if you want to get the right one. After the Power Shot the table also disappear. Snowboard Shot (Counter Attack) A big snowboard appear under the legs of Andorra. He goes snowboard to the goal of the opponent. When the opponent touch him on the ground, he is flat for 5 seconds. When the opponent jump and knock Andorra, he will explode and Andorra get a chance for open goal. Andorra will fast jump off the snowboard and comes for the ball on the field. He can simply kick or dash it into the goal of the opponent. The broken snowboard pieces will still on the ground after this Counter Attack. The best way to hold it, is to counter. You must do this by the head of Andorra. Otherwise you can't counter it. Never stay on the ground, the first time you will think that you must stay on the ground, but than its a 100% goal for Andorra. Unlock Requirements Win the Amateur League with winning the 1th, 3th, 5th, 7th, 9th, 11th, 13th, 15th and 17th match with more than 10 goals than your opponent. Costume It's the snowball Costume. Its looks like a kind of machine. After 2 seconds it's clear with making a snowball. The Snowball will roll to the opponent. When the opponent knock it, he will pushed hard away and disappear for 5 seconds. Andorra get a chance for open goal. Its a SS Rank Costume. Trivia *Andorra is a very small country in West Europe. It only borders on France and Spain. *Andorra is famous for there cheese and sausages and that's the reason for the Power Shots. *Andorra lies in Pyrenees and there goes a lot people every year do winter sports and that's the reason of the Counter Attack. *There is every year a lot snow in Andorra. That's the reason of the Costume. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland